


no more questions

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some Remus and Hermione for you, dear friend <3
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Random Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	no more questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Time travel. Alternate universe/Parallel universe. No alpha or beta, just wanted to gift you something because you're one of those ride or die people. And I'm so grateful for you, Soultwin.

* * *

Hermione's no stranger to time travel. She fully grasps the pitfalls and downfalls of it all. She comprehends the magnitude of playing with time. She, as evidenced by her many victorious debates against Theo, Harry, Ron, and Luna, _understands_ how it works. 

Until she doesn't. 

Not at all. 

Because there's an accident at work, and she goes back in time, but not to a time she knows. 

Because in this time, James and Lily are alive and Harry is a boy who knows nothing of sleeping in cupboards and wearing grubby old hand-me-downs. 

Remus was a Ravenclaw and wears glasses, too. The laws are different, and he believes in himself enough to try for a job at the Ministry. He's very good at it, too. Brilliant, actually. He tries hardest to help Hermione figure out what's happened and how she can get back to her time. He listens deeply to everything she has to say of this different reality. He asks questions that strike her as deep and clever. He blushes when she compliments him, and pixies flutter in her ribcage when he speaks low and soft back to her. 

As if they're trading secrets. Or learning to speak their own language. 

She doesn't know when it happens, but there comes a day or week when she stops trying to find answers. Stops trying to get back home. 

Because maybe there's a reality where she does make it back, and her friends are happy to see her, and they tell her they've missed her... Maybe that reality exists. 

The reality of _now_ is that Remus is here. Remus with his endless brown eyes that flicker of gold and green when his wolf comes out to play. Remus with his jumpers and tea and chocolate biscuits. Remus with his arms that always find a way to wind around her, and hold her close. Keep her safe. Tell her that she's loved. 

_Loved_. 

Hermione hasn't known anything like this before (Viktor doesn't count). 

So, she ceases her search for answers and accepts that this is her new now. And doesn't question it anymore as she burrows herself into Remus embrace, and breathes deep of pine, Remus, and home. 


End file.
